Wolf Warriors! Book 1
by Jetwing
Summary: Its about a wolf called Stormwing, He has a destiny to fulfill, so he becomes clan al... Look just read:)


Wolf Warriors Book 1

Pack Allegiances

Thistlepack:

Leader: Crowclaw- Black with white flecks male

Deputy: Barktail- Dark brown female

Warriors:  
Blackheart- Black with Red flecks male- Cloudpaw  
Brambleberry- Light brown male  
Fernwing- White female- Nightpaw  
Whitefang- White with dark brown flecks male  
Stormwing- Grey with black flecks male

Queens:  
Fireberry- Grey female- mate to Brambleberry- Mother to- Rainpup-Grey male- Winterpup- White female  
Blackfeather- Pure black- Mate to Crowclaw- Mother to- Waterpup- Black male- Starpup- White female with black flecks female

Apprentices:  
Cloudpaw- White with black spots male  
Nightpaw- Black female

Medicine wolf- Yelloweye- Lightbrown wolf with one yellow eye

Bloodpack:

Leader: Foxclaw- Russet fur female

Deputy: Mudfur- Muddy brown with white flecks male

Warriors:  
Blackfrost- Black and white female- Featherpaw  
Sandcloud- Sandy coloured male  
Winterheart- White with black and brown flecks female  
Otterfang- Brown, white under his belly male  
Stormsong- Grey darker flecks- Sorrelpaw

Medicine wolf- Barkeye- Dark brown male

Darkpack:

Leader: Gooseclaw- White with brown flecks male

Deputy: Brownfur- Brown furred male

Warriors:  
Shimmerpelt- Light grey female  
Violetmoon- Black female- Willowpaw  
Firestorm- Russet furred male  
Jetwing- Jet black male- Tawnypaw  
Sandfur- Sandy coloured female with ice blue eyes

Medicine wolf- Greenfang- Blueish furred male- Bramblepaw

Lakeclan:

Leader: Duskclaw- Dusky brown female

Deputy: Specklestorm- Brown with black flecks female

Warriors:  
Batwing- Dark brown almost black male- Splashpaw  
Featherstorm- Light grey male  
Sandstar- Sandy with whit flecks female  
Fernshadow- Black female  
Shadowpelt- Grey male

Medicine wolf: Hawkheart- Black and white male

Prolouge  
A long howl pierced through the still night air. A group of wolves gathered, pelts shimmering like stars. "I have called this meeting for it is us to decide who will be the four wolves from each of the for clans." a blue tinged wolf barked, the other four wolves nodded in agreement. The blue wolf jumped onto a big rock and nodded at a sandy coloured male wolf, "Rippleclaw who will be the wolf from Thistlepack?" The sandy coloured wolf stepped forward, "Thank you Waterclaw, Stormwing will be the wolf from Thistlepack he is a strong and caring warrior!" The three other wolves howled in agreement. "And Leafclaw, who will be the wolf from Bloodpack?" Leafclaw stepped forward, "The wolf from Bloodpack will be Otterfang, He is a very sucessful warrior!" The wolves howled in agreement. "Shadowclaw, who is the wolf from Darkclan?"  
"I have decided that the wolf from Darkclan will be Shimmerpelt, she is caring toward her clan aswell as brave and strong!" Every wolf howled loud. "And Tigerclaw what bout Lakeclan?"  
"I have decided on Featherstrom! He is a great warrior and fights for whats right!"

Chapter1  
Stormwing ran through the forest at full speed breathing in the nice warm scent of the prey rich forest. His mate Fernwing ran behind him her paws thumping softly, "Catch me if you can!" Stormwing barked, He picked up his pace feeling the wind in his fur, His paws itching to take him faster. He felt claws grab onto his back and he tumbled rolling clumsily, "Caught you." Fernwing barked smiling. Stormwing stood up and shook his fur, "We better do some hunting." He barked the playfulness vanishing from his golden eyes, He nuzzled Fernwings shoulder before he turned around and breathed in the smells of the forest. He could smell a pack of deer not far from where they stood. He dropped into a crouch and stalked toward the river the deer were at, He stopped at the bushes, He launched himself out of the bushes taking the deer by surprise, He leapt for the stag taking it down with a heavy shove of his shoulder, Keeping out of the way of the stags pointy rack of horns , Stormwing bit down on the stags neck feeling blood flow into his mouth. He stood from his kill to see Fernwing had taken down the second biggest deer, He watched his mate deliver the killing bite, "Great catch!" He barked wagging his tail, "Not so bad yourself." Fernwing barked a mischevious glint in her eyes. Stormwing grabbed the stag and flung it onto his back. Stormwing walked back toward camp


End file.
